


I Will Love You Endlessly

by rosiethewriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiethewriter/pseuds/rosiethewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Love You Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> A One-Shot I wrote for Larrytweets on tumblr.

“Papa, papa!” Your 4 year-old daughter, Leah, says running into the room and throwing herself up against your legs, cutting off the conversation you were having with your best man Niall.

“Is that my Leah-Anne?” You ask picking her up, her white flower girl dress flowing over your arm and she nods her head vigorously.

“It’s me!!” She says excitedly

“What are you doing in here? I thought you are supposed to be with Daddy until the wedding, yeah?”

“I wanted to see you.” She says, pressing her palms against your cheek.

“I bet you he’s looking for you though.” You say and she giggles burying her face into the crook of your neck, and you hug her.

“So, he’ll find me ventually.” She says and you can’t help, but to laugh.

“LEAH ANNE!” You hear Louis your soon to be husband call out from the other side of the door.

He was taking the whole wedding process very seriously and insisted that neither of you see each other before the wedding.

“I’ll go, come on Leah.” Niall says.

“No.”

“Bug, come on be good. I'll see you in a few hours, yeah?” You asks and she huffs.

“Fine.” She says throwing herself into Niall’s arms.

He carries her to the door and opens it.

“Looking for someone?” He asks.

“Oh thank God!” You hear Louis say, and you snigger.

“Leah you can’t just run away like that, you could have gotten lost!” Louis says taking her from Niall.

“But I just wanted to see Papa.” She laments as Louis walks off and Niall shuts the door, the both of you bursting out laughing.

——

You wait for Louis and Leah to join you at the start of isle. You would be walking down together, as a family, Leah in front of you throwing flowers, and you and Louis behind. They emerge and a grin spreads across your face when you see them. When they reach you, you bend down and give Leah a kiss and a hug, before standing and taking Louis’ hand in yours squeezing it before lacing your fingers.

Leah starts down the isle throwing flowers, waving to both of her grandmas. When she reaches the end she stops, and throws a handful of flowers in the air exclaiming “Flowers for my people!” Everyone burst out laughing and you shake your head with a laugh as Louis smirks proudly.

When you reach the front Leah stands in between the both of you holding each of your hands.

“Welcome. We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson in marriage.”

“AND ME!” Leah cuts the officiant off.

“Oh of course how could I forget, and their beautiful daughter Leah.” The officiant adds and Leah sways from side to side smugly as Louis grins and you roll your eyes at the both of them.

“Now, Harry and Louis, in the days ahead of you, there will be times of difficulty and conflict. When you find yourselves in these situations, I ask you to reflect on this marriage advice:

Let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. Look for the best in your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindnesses you bestow on your friends. Say “I love you” every day.

Harry, do you take Louis to be your husband, constant friend, faithful partner and true love from this day forward. In the presence of your family and friends, do you offer your solemn vow to be a faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do!” You say looking into his eyes as tears cloud your vision.

“And Louis, do you take Harry to be your husband, constant friend, faithful partner and true love from this day forward. In the presence of your family and friends, do you offer your solemn vow to be a faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?”

“Yes! I do!” He says.

“And Leah, do you promise to be a good girl for your daddy and papa? Do you promise to make them laugh everyday and love them both very much?” He asks her.

“I do.” She says and the crowd laughs and she hugs your leg.

“Harry and Louis will now exchange rings:

These rings mark the beginning of a long journey filled with wonder, surprises, laughter, tears, celebration, grief, and joy. May these rings glow in reflection of the warmth and love, which flow through the wearers today.

Please face each other and repeat after me:

Louis, I give you this ring as a symbol of the love I have for you.”

“Louis, I give you this ring as a symbol of the love I have for you.” You repeat taking his hand starting to slip the ring on his finger.

“Wear it now as a sign of the love we share together.” The officiant says.

“Wear it now as a sign of the love we share together.” You repeat slipping the ring up to rest at the top of his finger.

“Louis repeat after me, Harry, I give you this ring as a symbol of the love I have for you.”

“Harry, I give you this ring as a symbol of the love I have for you.” He says as he starts to slip the ring up your finger tears running down his cheeks.

“Wear it now as a sign of the love we share together.”

“Wear it now as a sign of the love we share together.” He says pushing it the last few centimeters up your finger.

“Harry and Louis, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting as husbands, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other’s home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other. Hold true to the journey you both pledge today.

Harry and Louis, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings. By the power given to me by the country of France, I now declare you Husbands.

Congratulations, you may now kiss your partner.

It is my privilege to present to you The Styles-Tomlinson Family.” The officiant says as you both turn to face the crowd and they explode in cheers as you pull Louis in kissing him.

“Ewwwww!” Leah says covering her face and you both laugh looking down at her.

The three of you walk up the isle together and you wipe away your tears as Louis does the same. As soon as you are up the isle everyone bombards the three of you with hugs and kisses. Your mothers were in tears and formed a group hug, not letting the three of you go until Leah whines that she can’t breath.

After a few pictures, you lead everyone into the hall for the party.

“Ladies and Gentlemen if I can get your attention, I’d like to call up the newlyweds for the first dance.” The DJ announces into the microphone.

You take Louis’ hand in yours and lead him to the middle of the dance floor; little did he know you and Leah had concocted a plan for this dance. You pull him into you embrace as a slow song starts to waft through the speakers. All of the sudden you stop dancing and he looks up at you confused before you pull away.

“Wait, wait, wait that’s not the song we discussed.” You say and he looks at you as if you’ve lost your mind, because that was the song that the both of you had chosen.

You walk over to the DJ and hand him a CD before sliding past him shouting, “Don’t move!” running out of the hall.

You run out of the hall to where you had your mom stationed with Leah. You slide sunglasses onto Leah’s face, before putting your own on. You grab her hand and the both of you take off back into the hall.

As you approach the dance floor ‘Endlessly’ By The Cab starts to waft through the speakers. He lets out a laugh grinning as you and Leah step onto the dance floor. You shimmy towards him twirling Leah in circles as she giggles gleefully.

He grins as you reach him and Leah grabs his hand with her free one, and the three of you “dance” together.


End file.
